Forbidden And Lost: Kari's Half
by Kaitlin Ballard
Summary: Kari's Half of "Somewhere Only We Know" By Ensign Erasu Uraki...


Forbidden and Lost: Kari's Half

By: Kaitlin Ballard

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Introduction

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kari heads back to Hogwarts with her friend Hermione, Ron, and Harry, a prisoner named Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban. There's only two clues to where he might be headed: Harry's defeat of Lord Voldemort was Black's downfall as well and the Azkaban guards heard Black muttering in his sleep,_ "He's at Hogwarts. . .He's at Hogwarts."_

Then the four friends arrive at school. A forbidden love between a student and a teacher is formed. And the teacher maybe helping Black into Hogwarts, or even may pose a serious threat himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prologue

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Kari Minamino gripped Professor Lupin's shoulder tightly._

"_Professor, I. . .I. . . "She murmured quietly._

"_Not another word, Kari." Professor Lupin said. He picked up Kari, her body falling limp in his arms. She was severely wounded._

_Lupin held her head close to his chest, all the while making sure she still had a heartbeat. He started carrying her to the hospital wing, when he was stopped by Professor Snape._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter One

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thirteen-year-old Kari leaned on the windowsill of her bedroom window. Her long, black hair framed her thing face. Kari could hear her parents arguing again. It had been going on for the past two years.

Jane, her mother, was English; blonde hair and blue eyes. Davis, her father, was Japanese; jet black hair and dark eyes. He moved to England twenty years ago, hoping to meet someone to love and to start a family with.

Five years later, he got his wish. Davis met Jane while working one day. They married within a year, and half a year later, Kari's mother was pregnant.

Then two years ago, right after Kari's eleventh birthday, Kari received an owl from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

Kari's father was a wizard, and her mother was her father called a Muggle. Muggles are people who don't have any magical powers.

So Kari's letter arrived, saying that she had been accepted to Hogwarts. Davis was proud that his daughter was accepted, but Jane was no. She hadn't even known that Davis was a wizard and roared that she would not tolerate a witch for a daughter.

But Davis and Jane sent Kari off onto the Hogwarts Express, where Kari was accepted for who she was. There on the train she met her three best friends; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. The four friends were all in Gryffindor.

In Kari's first year, she, Ron, and Hermione had helped Harry retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone before Lord Voldemort (more commonly known as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named), could get his hands on it and return to power. Voldemort was weak and became one with Quirinus Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, making Quirrell the man with two faces. Quirrell died when Lord Voldemort couldn't return to power.

But Lord Voldemort tried yet again in Kari's second year when Professor Lockhart took Professor Quirrell's place as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Lucius Malfoy, the father of Slytherin House's Draco Malfoy, had slipped a diary into one of Ginny's school books. The diary once belonged to Lord Voldemort when he was known as Tom Riddle. Tom had preserved his sixteen-year-old self into the diary so one day he may lead someone into finishing Salazar Slytherin's work of ridding Hogwarts of all muggle borns (mudbloods). Once again, Kari, Ron, and Hermione had helped Harry defeat Lord Voldemort a second time. They also lost Professor Lockhart to a misfired memory charm, and Lockhart couldn't remember who he was.

Now Kari was starting her third year at Hogwarts, and couldn't wait to get back so she could see her friends again. She also wanted to know who was going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Now only if she could get her parents to stop arguing. . .

"Jane, we've gone through this before." Said Davis.

"I don't care!" Jane screamed. "If that little witch. . .Our daughter. . . Is going to the crackpot school of hers, then she might as well move there!"

Kari's blue eyes darted from her perch on the windowsill to her bedroom door. A full length mirror hung from the door and she peered at herself, realizing how little she looked like her father. You couldn't even tell she was half Japanese at all.

She glanced back out the window. In just one more day, she'd be back on the train heading towards Hogwarts, away from all her parents yelling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bye, Kari. Have a good year." Jane said, she forced a smile at Kari.

Kari and her father leaned against the barrier of Platform Nine and Three- Quarters at King's Cross station the next morning. As they fell through the barrier wall, the Hogwarts Express came into view.

"Hi, Mr. Minamino." Said Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers. They rushed over to help Kari pull her school trunk and owl onto the train.

"Hello, boys." Mr. Minamino said. "Have a good summer?"

"Yes." Replied George.

With the help from Fred and George, Kari managed to drag her trunk and her owl, Hiei (named after Mt. Hiei), to the last compartment where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting.

"I'll be right back." Said Kari, not realizing there was a fourth person in the compartment, sleeping.

She hurried off the train and gave her father a hug. She then turned, and climbed back onto the train, and waved good-bye as the train pulled out of the station.

Kari returned to the compartment, now realizing the man sleeping in one of the seats. Her three friends were still standing when she entered, trying to figure out where to sit.

"Who is he?" Kari asked, after settling in the seat next to the man. Harry and Ron sat opposite of them, Hermione between then.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Replied Hermione at once.

"How do you know that?" Asked Harry.

"Its on his case." She said. She pointed at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large amount of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Said Ron, rather stupidly.

"That's obvious." Hermione said. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Kari and Harry replied together.

The four friends looked at each other. They had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both whom had lasted only a year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed.

Suddenly, Neville Longbottom burst into their compartment.

"Haven't you heard?" He cried. "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban! And they have a dementor on the train looking for him!"

"Who's Sirius Black?" Asked Harry.

"And what's a dementor?" Kari wondered, looking puzzled.

"Dementors are the guards from Azkaban prison." Replied Ron. "Sirius Black was a prisoner there. It's said that he killed twelve Muggles and a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew. He'd supposed to be one of You-Know-Who's biggest supporters."

"Doesn't Azkaban have high security though?" Asked Hermione. "I heard it was impossible to escape from there, because of the dementors."

"Yes, that's true." Said Ron, looking out the window. It had grown really dark now. "So I wonder how he escaped?"

"I don't know." Said Neville. "But the Daily Prophet says he's after Harry, that he wants to kill the last of the Potters."

Everyone looked at Harry.

"I'm not worried about it." He said. "I mean, as long as Dumbledore's around, I'm safe. Right!?!"

They all agreed.

The lights suddenly flickered off and the compartment grew really cold. Neville squeezed next to Kari and everyone shuddered. The compartment door opened again. A tall hooded figure peered onto the compartment. Harry was slowly slipping from his seat. Neville wrapped his arms around Kari's neck in fear, Harry now completely fainted and was on the floor.

Professor Lupin awoke and flickered a light on with his wand, and pointed it as the shadowy figure.

"Leave at once." He said. "We are not hiding Sirius Black."

Lupin turned, helping Harry off the floor. He gave them all some chocolate and told them to eat it right away.

"What was that thing?" Asked Kari.

"A dementor." Professor Lupin replied.

"That was a dementor?" Cried Ron.

The light flickered back on. Neville let go of Kari. Embarrassed, he left and went to another compartment. Kari shuddered, and looked at her friends.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked quietly. She started shaking as Professor Lupin handed her another piece of chocolate.

"Eat it." He said. "It'll calm your nerves."

"I'm fine." Replied Harry. Ron and Hermione nodded, saying they were alright too. "What about you?"

Kari started rocking back and fourth. She wasn't really sure. She felt as if she would never be happy again. Professor Lupin gripped Kari's shoulders to keep her from rocking. A warmth rushed over her. She began eating the chocolate that Lupin had given her.

"Thank you." She said quietly, after she had finished her chocolate.

"You're welcome." said Professor Lupin. He looked out the window. "We should be arriving soon."


End file.
